


Where in the Hell is Carmen Sandiego?

by AgentM_Rae



Series: Where in the Hell is Carmen Sandiego? [1]
Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentM_Rae/pseuds/AgentM_Rae
Summary: As our main character, Del Zep Lynne is a young gumshoe, recently hired by Acme after working for the Indianapolis Metropolitan Police Department. His passion for geography manifests in his love for all types of music, which he uses to immerse himself in other people’s cultures. However, as our narrator, he is a world-weary, man who knows the true cost of finding Carmen Sandiego.Del's guide is senior Acme agent, Ann Tickwitee. She's been around the block more than a few times to catch the woman in red. Everywhere she goes, she finds herself intrigued by the antique and the ancient. Her collection of antiquities is quite extensive, and her knowledge, unfortunately, even more so. Her easy temperament make her popular at the agency for training new recruits, but does she have a secret?Follow the two as they navigate the history, the intrigue,  and the witnesses who have an uncanny ability to only remember the least helpful things about what they see - be it a villain, a crime, or an act of God.I am very much pulling this out of my ass, so keep that in mind





	Where in the Hell is Carmen Sandiego?

**On Del's playlist: _Maneater_ by Grace Mitchell**


End file.
